1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair brushes, and pertains more specifically to a spray brush containing a hair styling composition in the handle thereof and which brush is especially suited for use in combination with a hand-held hair dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair brushes with a liquid-dispensing capability are not entirely new. For instance, there is U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,493 granted on Dec. 28, 1937 to Charles P. Robertson for "Dispensing Device." While this patented brush permits a liquid to be sprayed during the brushing procedure, it lacks the capability of being used effectively and efficiently with a hand-held hair dryer in that its brush head lacks any openings or notches through which warm air may be directed onto a person's head. Also, the patented dispensing device does not permit ready viewing of the hair areas where the liquid is being applied.
Whereas the above-identified patent makes use of a manually actuated plunger-type pump, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,193 issued on July 7, 1981 to Ray Knaus for "Hair Grooming Device" utilizes a squeezable reservoir so the hair treating liquid can be forced through a plurality of small dispensing holes. Here again, the difficulty in this instance is that the device, not having openings in its head, is not designed to permit a hair dryer to be used in combination therewith. Also, the manner in which the liquid and quantity thereof is dispensed is not accurately controllable.
Hence, a need continues to exist for a satisfactory spray brush that can be used simultaneously with a conventional hand-held hair dryer.